Final Fantasy X continued
by snakepit101
Summary: this story takes place right after sin is destroyed and Auron has been sent...in which an old foe comes back and now the gang has to fight him without the Aeon's or Auron. Also this is going to be a T&Y and L&W romance fic. COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: Okay first try here and everything might seem different but what the heck it's worth a shot.

Disclaimer Notice: Don't own Final Fantasy X because then I would have millions.... muhahaha...okay um..anyways Square Enix does...

-----------------------------------------------------------

After the last wound that ended the fight between Yuna and her guardians, Yu Yevon has fallen to his death. Yuna did the sending in which has sent Auron to the Farplane because he was a soul wandering Spira. They all where heavy hearted to see the greatest warrior leave them but they knew that he had to go. After she sent him, they all boarded the air ship and flew out of sin. Once outside the gang was up on top of the air ship where Yuna did her last and final sending for the Aeons. They all sighed a breath of relief but where all taken back when the sky suddenly turned black and dark molecules started to float into the sky.

"What in Spira is going on," Wakka said as the air ship circled around it?

The molecules started to take shape forming a familiar figure.

"What is that," Rikku asked as the head took form.

"No way," Tidus yelled after he recognized the face.

"Its. its.... Maester Seymour," Wakka studdard and the head turned towards the air ship revealing the Maester with crimson red eyes.

"We better get out of here," Cid said to Brother and Brother turned the ship and started away from the Maester.

Maester Seymour watched and followed the air ship, raising his now fully developed arm and shot a solid black beam at the air ship.

"Lookout," Tidus yelled but it was too late and the beam hit the rear end of the air ship causing it to go down and crash.

Seymour smiled an evil smile as he watched the ship disappear into the Macalania woods below. He raised his head after a moment and said,

"Destroy them all."

Fiends from the souls that didn't get the proper sending arose from the ground, sky and water and went down to Spira to kill anything in sight.

----------------------------------

Down on the ground where the Air ship crashed, Tidus was the first one up off the ground and started searching for the others.

"Yuna," he yelled.

"I'm here," she said as Kimarhi helped her up from the ground.

Tidus breathed a sigh of relief as Kimarhi nodded to Tidus to indicate that he was all right.

"We're okay, ya," Wakka said as he and Lulu walked over to the group.

Rikku was last to be found but she was unconscious and was being carried by Cid and the other Al Bhed.

"We must get out of here before Seymour comes down," Tidus said as he grabbed the Brotherhood sword and its scabbard.

"We can't just leave the Air ship," Cid said followed by the other Al Bhed crew throwing up their protests.

"We can get it later once we get rid of Seymour;" Tidus said but then was interrupted by Seymour.

"Get rid of me will you. That's impossible," he said as he landed softly on the ground.

Everyone turned towards Seymour as he started towards Yuna. Kimarhi pushed Yuna behind him to protect her.

"Move out of the way Ronso, the girl is mine," Seymour said.

"No one is taking my niece," Cid said as he handed Rikku to Brother and walked over to where Kimarhi was standing.

"Fine then you both will die now," Seymour said getting angry.

"Hey kid, get Yuna out of here," Cid said as he took a fighting stance.

"Okay," Tidus said as he took hold of Yuna's hand. Yuna looked at Tidus then back at Cid who looked down at his nieces mixed matched eyes.

"Go," Cid said with a smile. Yuna then turned and went with Tidus. Wakka and Lulu followed behind the two for some extra protection and the other Al Bhed ran to seek a hiding spot.

Seymour followed Yuna but then felt a great pain to his side. He looked down to find Kimarhi standing there with the Ronso's weapon in his side.

"Pitiful," he said as he grabbed the Kimarhi by the neck and lifted him up off the ground. He kept him there for a minute before tossing the ronso into the woods. He reached down and pulled out the lance and the wound quickly healed. Then he looked up towards where Yuna was to find her not there.

"Search for them my pets," Seymour said as fiends appeared from the dark shadows in the woods and started after Yuna and the others.

"Wait one minute, you guado freak," Cid said behind Seymour. Seymour turned and looked at Cid and only smiled.

"You are unarmed," Seymour said and started towards him.

"Yeah, that's what you think. This is for the people of Spira and for my niece," Cid said and he lifted a cylinder with a red button on top and pushed the red button and dove out of the way. The air ship explodes destroying anything that was in the area.

----------------------------------------

Running through the woods Tidus was leading followed by Yuna, then Lulu and Wakka bring up the rear.

"Where are we going," Lulu asks.

"Anywhere but back there," Tidus yelled back as a big explosion was heard. They all stopped and turned around to see a huge fireball rise into the sky and black smoke followed behind it.

"Whoa," Wakka said.

"Kimarhi," Yuna said softly as a tear flowed down her cheek. Tidus seen the tear and turned to Yuna.

"Kimarhi is okay. I know he would have survived that because he is strong willed," Tidus said to her.

"Your right," Yuna said.

"Can we get going before Measter Seymour catches us, ya," Wakka said getting the attentions of others.

"Yeah," Tidus said as he turned and started to move but stopped suddenly. Everyone looked at him and then looked ahead to find a Xiphos standing in front of them.

"We have to fight this one quickly so Seymour doesn't catch up," Lulu said as she started to prepare a spell.

"Good idea," Tidus said as he drew out the Brotherhood sword from the scabbard.

"Lets do it," Wakka said as he spun his blitz ball on his finger and got beside Tidus. The Xiphos started to circle around them, eyeing them real hard.

"Don't they usually come straight out and attack," Tidus said as he watched the Xiphos walk back and forth in front of him.

"Ya, something isn't right?," Wakka said as he also followed the Xiphos with his eyes.

"Behind us!," Lulu suddenly bursted out and everyone turned to find another Xiphos coming from above with its claws in the air. Everyone jumped, Tidus and Yuna going left and Wakka and Lulu going right.

Tidus got up first but only to find one of the Xiphos nearly on top of him. The Xiphos raised its three clawed leg and struck down at Tidus but suddenly stop. It turned its head to find Yuna standing behind it striking it with her Nirvana staff. The Xiphos used its tale and smacked Yuna hard in on the left side sending her sliding across the ground on her right side.

"Yuna!," Tidus yelled as he watched her stop after a few feet of sliding a not get up. The Xiphos turned back towards Tidus but met face to face with the blade of the Brotherhood sword, whiched sliced its head in two. Tidus quickly yanked the sword out of the head and ran to the injured Yuna.

Meanwhile Wakka and Lulu where fighting the other Xiphos. Wakka pushed Lulu out of the way unexpectingly. Lulu got angry but it subsided once she saw the purpose of the push.

"Come on and get me," Wakka said as he drew the monster away from Lulu. The Xiphos followed him and eventually pinned him against a tree. The Xiphos then jumped at Wakka but Wakka rolled out of the way.

"Now, Lu!!," Wakka said once he was out of the way.

"Blizzaga!," Lulu said as she cast an ice spell freezing the Xiphos in place. Wakka left out a big sigh of relief.

"Thanks," he said as he walked up to her.

"Yeah thanks for protecting me but you push me like that again and I will burn you, Wakka," Lulu said angrily and started to walk away until she and Wakka both heard Tidus call out Yuna's name. They both ran to where Tidus was kneeling down by the injured Yuna.

"What happen!!! Is she okay," Lulu asked rather quickly.

"Yeah, I think so. I gave her a healing potion and bandaged her wounds to her right side," Tidus said as he picked her up in his arms.

"Lets get out of here and find a place to hide so she can rest," Tidus said. The others nodded and they started to travel through the woods once again.

A/n: okay this is my first chapter so give me some reviews on it. I really don't think its that good but I want to know how you guys feel about it and the next chapter will be up soon.


	2. Part 2

A/n: okay here is chapter two...also I saw many mistakes that I've made when I read over the story after I posted and also I should of put pyreflies instead of molecules when Seymour was being recreated.... anyways enough blabbing back to the story.

Disclaimer note: I don't own anything for Final Fantasy.....The people who created it did....

Chapter 2

----------------------------------------

In Bevelle, we find who ever believe in the teachings of Yevon fighting and arguing over the current situation of their teachings being spread as a bogus or false teaching.

"We can not let these gang of traitors get away with this," announce one man.

"The people are not pleased because of the falseness of these teachings," another man said. Just then the doors of the their meeting place opened and there stood Seymour

"Maester Seymour. We thought you where dead," said one of the men sitting at the head of the table.

"Me die....hahahha. That's impossible. What you heard was just rumors that those bands of traitors have spread around. As you all can see I am alive and well," Seymour said as he walked around the table.

"I see Maester, so what should we do now. These traitors tarnished the name of Yevon and its teachings," the man at the head of the table asked.

"We get the peoples faith in the teachings back," Seymour said.

"How do we do that," another man asked?

"By having me appear all over Spira. Once the people see me they would have thought wrong of betraying the teachings and go back to it," Seymour said.

"But what shall we do about the traitors. They will spread the truth about these teachings and their falsehood," a man said.

"We shall prove to the people that these traitors are lying and spreading blasmapthy about the teachings and send out a large amount for their heads," Seymour said.

"And if the peoples don't believe," the man at the head of the table said but was interrupted by Seymour.

"They will believe and if not they shall also parish," Seymour said with a smile. The group sat there and pondered on the subject for a bit and then they all agreed to his plan.

----------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in a cave some where in the Macalania woods, Wakka and Tidus where standing at the edge of the cave entrance, hidden from being seen by anyone, keeping watch for any fiends or Seymour. Lulu was deeper inside taking care of the injured Yuna when she finally awoke.

"What happen," Yuna asked as she looked at Lulu who just put a wet wash cloth on her head.

"You hit your head when you where battling," Lulu said but was interrupted by Yuna.

"Tidus, is he all right," Yuna asked as she shot straight up to the realization of Tidus battling that fiend.

"Yes, he is the one who saved you. Now lay back down and get some rest. The healing potion won't fully heal you until morning," Lulu said as she gently laid Yuna back down on the make shift bed.

Yuna didn't argue with Lulu and lay there for a few minutes before falling back to sleep. Lulu got up and walked to where Wakka and Tidus were at the front entrance.

"How is she Lu," Wakka said as he saw her walking towards them?

"She's got a nice size lump on her head and few cuts and scrapes but other than that she should be all right. The healing potion won't heal her wounds until tomorrow. How is he doing?," Lulu asked looking towards Tidus.

"Don't know. He's been silent since we got here, ya," Wakka said looking at Tidus.

"Well I am going back to keep an eye on her and to make sure she heals," Lulu said as she turned around and started walking back towards Yuna.

"Okay," Wakka said and turned back to keep watch.

"Oh and Wakka, talk to him. Make sure he is all right," Lulu said as she kept walking.

"Ya Ya," Wakka said as he moved towards Tidus without being seen. Tidus was wide-awake, and the only thing he could think about was Yuna. The scene of her being batted to the ground during their battle kept replaying in his mind.

"You okay, bruddha," Wakka asked taking him from his thoughts.

"Ya, how about you," Tidus said not looking at Wakka.

"I am fine, ya but Lu and I are worried about you. We are just wondering if you're going to be find up there," Wakka said as he pointed to his head. Tidus turned towards him to see Wakka pointing to his head but to also reveal a tear going down his cheek.

"Oh," Wakka said at first.

"Oh sorry something got in my eye," Tidus said as he quickly realizes he was crying and wiped away the tear.

"Ya, that isn't good especially when your on guard duty," Wakka said although he knew that it was lie but he didn't want to do anything to make Tidus worst.

"Yeah your right, well anyways I'll come back to get you when my shift is over, okay," Tidus said as he put on a smile and turned back towards the entrance.

"Um yeah sure, bruddha," Wakka said smiling back and heading towards Lulu and Yuna in the cave.

---------------------------------------------------------

Back in Bevelle, Maester Seymour took to the streets and announced that Sin is not dead, that the traitors only banned it for a short time.

"It will be back in a matter of days unless we start believing the teachings of Yevon again," he yelled to the crowd. He got gasps and awe's from the crowd as people where confused to what is happening.

"How can we trust you," a man from the crowd said?

"I was there when it happened, inside of Sin and if Sin was supposed to be dead, wouldn't you think I should be dead also," Seymour said to the man. People started to question his theory and some came to believe that it was true.

"I am telling you now. Start believing in the teachings again and Sin will never return again," Seymour said with such enthusiasm that the whole crowd started to believe.

"And the first one to bring Lady Yuna and her band of traitors will get a nice reward from Yevon," Seymour said and the crowd dispersed to search for the traitors.

--------------------------------------------------------

It was early morning when Yuna woke up feeling refreshed as if nothing has happened to her but she knew clearly of their situation. She scanned the cave and found Lulu lying asleep by her and Tidus sitting up against a wall asleep. She got up but jumped to her a voice.

"How are you feeling," Tidus asked with his eyes still closed.

"Oh you scared me. I thought you where sleeping but anyways I am fine," Yuna said as she walked over to him. Tidus opened his eyes to see her walking towards him.

"Well that's good," Tidus said as a smile crept across his face.

"Thank You for saving me," Yuna said as she sat down next to him.

"Your...um...welcome.. and isn't that what a guardian supposed to do, protect the summoner," Tidus said still staring at her.

"Yes," Yuna said softly as she leaned against him. Tidus hesitated for a moment but eventually put his arm around her and both started to fall a sleep but then heard footsteps coming their way. Tidus quickly opened his eyes to find Wakka walking towards them.

"Sorry to disturb you but we better moves before we get stuck in here, ya," Wakka said. Tidus and Yuna both nodded their heads in agreement. The next few minutes went by and everyone was up and out of the cave with Tidus leading, Yuna behind him, Lulu behind her and Wakka watching the rear. They followed the path they took earlier on their pilgrimage but traveled back towards Besaid. They traveled a little ways before coming to a lake with a big tree in the middle of it. Tidus and Yuna both recognized it right away and both smiled at each other for they remember that night.

"The thunder plains should be straight ahead," Lulu said as she started to walk past the lake entrance.

"Maybe Rin and the other Al Bhed are at the Inn in the middle," Yuna said lifting the spirits of the group.

"Yeah, maybe they got something to stop Seymour," Tidus said.

"Or than again they might not be there," Lulu said as she kept walking. Yuna frowned at the remark that she made.

"Come on Lu, we can hope, ya," Wakka said but Lulu never answered and just kept walking. Wakka turned to both Yuna and Tidus and shrugged his shoulders.

"Lets get going," Tidus said as he started after Yuna but something hit the ground before him catching his attention. He looked at down to find an arrow stuck in the ground and then looked up the path behind them to see a whole army of Yevonittes behind them armed and ready.

"Run," Tidus yelled as he grasped Yunas hand and both started to run with Wakka fast on their heels. Lulu turned around and prepared a spell for the attacking army.

"Why are they attacking us," Yuna asked.

"Don't know but Seymour had something to do with this," Tidus said as a volley of arrows fell around them.

"Run, Lu," Wakka said as they caught up to her position.

"Not until I do this, Blizzaga, Blizzaga, Blizzaga," Lulu said repeatly to make a wall between them and the army.

"That shall by us some time, but I am out of mana and won't be able to cast another spell until I build some up," Lulu said as she rested on Wakka's shoulder before they started to move again. They got to the edge of the Thunder Plains before they heard horses traveling fast behind them.

"They are coming," Lulu said.

"Then lets hurry," Tidus said as he and Yuna took off first into the Thunder Plains followed by Lulu and Wakka. Lightening struck down on the nearby tower as the horse riders where lit up by the flash and the gang was only making its way to the third tower.

"They'll catch us in no time," Yuna said as she looked back to see the rider's head down towards them as they reached the fourth tower. The lightening was getting more severe and struck more violently. Tidus and the gang heard a loud whine and a scream as one of the riders where struck by lightening and toasted on the spot. Tidus looked back and saw that the riders where just one electric tower back and coming fast with their swords and shields armed and ready.

"There's the Inn," Yuna yelled as the outline of the Inn came into view against the dark night.

"Hurry," Lulu said running as fast as she could.

"We got company from our side," Wakka said as everyone looked to see a couple of Iron Giants coming their way.

"Keep running," Tidus said as he started to push even hard to run faster but a sound of horse hooves hitting the ground was getting to close and he made a choice. He let go of Yuna's hand and she looked up at him with a confused look.

"Keep going," Tidus said as he quick stopped pulled out his Brotherhood sword and sliced at the rider that just got to them. The rider never had timed to react and the swords sliced through him. Tidus pulled his sword out of him as another rider came at him. Yuna stopped to watch him as he risked his life to save the others but soon felt a hand grab hers. She looked at Wakka as he spun his deadly Blitz ball on his finger.

"Go with Lu to safety," Wakka said without looking at her. She went to protest but Wakka stepped forward and threw his Blitz ball knocking down a couple of riders.

"Go now," Wakka demanded this time.

"Yeah, okay," Yuna said in defeat and hurried towards Lulu who was waiting at the entrance of the Inn. She turned to find that the Iron Giants have just gotten there and started to slaughter everything. Lulu quick reached out and pulled Yuna in before shutting the door to the inn, which was abandon. They sat there and listened to the screams of the men, the whine of the horses, the metal roar that the Iron Giants make and the lightening crashes until everything went silent except the lightening. They sat in silent until they heard a bang at the door, which made Lulu, and Yuna both jump. They both looked out the window to find Wakka standing there with Tidus. They quickly opened the door and Wakka pulled an unconscious Tidus in.

"Wakka, are you all right," Lulu asked at the muddy and bloody man.

"Ya," Wakka said with a smile before falling over unconscious. Lulu quickly started to bandage Wakka as Yuna started to bandage Tidus. Both girls looked at each other in worry after they did all they could to keep both of them alive. Lulu looked outside to find that there was nothing left of the riders and that the Iron Giants have left in search of other victims.

"We should be good for awhile," Lulu said.

"I hope so," Yuna said as she played with Tidus's blonde hair.

"Lets hope they both wake up before we get another attack," Lulu said as she rummaged through the inn. She pulled out a blue potion and drank it quickly knowing that it would bring her mana up quicker.

"We now wait," Lulu said as she kept guard at the door. Yuna only looked at her and then back at both beat and battered guardians.

A/n: This was long...but you just can't shorten it.... this might be a more interesting chapter so give me a review back on it. Also I don't know if I am following the right paths but I been refering to a map and going backwards in the video game. thank you for your reviews


	3. Bad News from Auron

A/n: Thanks for all the reviews and I liked what I saw. Another thing I like to answer each review. First I know there are a ton of spelling errors, and I tried to correct them but at 3 in the morning, yeah you get the idea. Also the chocobo thing...yeah I was thinking since all the Yevonittes army trained chocobo's were killed in the battle with sin earlier in the game that they would have to breed and train so I made horses up but I did think about have Chocobo's in my story and I thought about something last night in which is going to be entered later into this story. Also I noticed I left a lot of detail out but now I am going to add that detail in. Well anyways enough of me blabbing on...let's get to the story.

Disclaimer Note: I don't own Final Fantasy X or I be rich.... but I'm not Square Enix are the creators and now have a hit game.....

----------------------------------------------------

The lightening was still crashing down around the abandon Inn as Tidus and Wakka where recovering from their injuries. Yuna was keeping a close eye on both just in case either could get worst than they are and Lulu was watching out the window for anything that could be a threat to the team. A groan caught the attention of both women as they looked down to see Tidus's eyes open up. Yuna walked over to Tidus and gave him a heart-warming smile.

"Now ain't that a site for sore eyes," Tidus said to himself as he looked at the beautiful face of Yuna. The way her mix match eyes sparkled when the candle light from the Inn would flicker.

"Hi, how are you feeling?," Yuna asked as she pushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Hi, doing fine I think," Tidus said as he smiled back.

"How is Wakka?," Tidus said as he try to sit up but a pain from his chest kept him down.

"Not to well. He managed to bring you in after the fight," Yuna said as she looked at Wakka. Tidus looked over to see Wakka's head, midsection and one leg all bandaged up.

"I wonder how he did that?," Tidus said to himself as he remember the fight.

-------Flash Back---------

Wakka was throwing his Blitz ball knocking down rider after rider. Tidus moved beside him as more riders come to help. A bolt of lightening would flash and one of the riders and their horse would go down as the others kept riding. Tidus swung his sword hard taking down a rider as Wakka's Blitz ball would fly through the sky and take down a couple of riders at once. Another flash of lightening and Tidus heard Wakka scream as he fell to one knee. He turned to see Wakka pull out an arrow from his leg but as he turned back a rider's sword came down on him. Tidus tried to move but wasn't quick enough and caught the tip of the blade across his chest. He grimaced in pain but his attention was drawn from the pain to the earth shaking under his feet. He looked back to find one of the Iron Giants come running in and slicing at everyone and everything with its huge metal sword. The riders and the horses in its way were split in half. Tidus got up but was confronted by another rider but he was off his horse. He swung his sword at Tidus and Tidus blocked it but Tidus never saw his other hand reach for his knife until the knife was in Tidus's arm. Tidus screamed as he felt the pain surge through his arm.

"You shall perish boy," the rider said as he drew up his sword but was thrown off balance by the earth moving. He turned to find one of the Iron Giant's standing right behind him and his sword coming from the side. Tidus raised his head to see the Iron Giants sword come swing at them both.

"This is the end for me," Tidus thought to himself and the face of Yuna appeared in his mind but someone pushed him out of the way. Tidus looked up to see Wakka getting the very tip of the sword across his midsection, cutting him open. The cut wasn't to deep because no internal organs came out but it was a huge and long wound and Wakka fell on his back. Tidus stood up and ran over to Wakka but he was hit in the back of the head by one of the riders trying to escape the Iron Giant and fell to the ground unconscious.

-----End Flash Back--------

Tidus looked at Yuna again to find that beautiful smile a smile that makes her so innocent.

"I am glad you're all right," Yuna said grasping his hand into hers.

"Yeah so am I," Tidus said as he successfully sat up despite the pain he faced.

"You should rest the heal hasn't fully recovered yet," Yuna said to him in a worry tone.

"Thanks but I will be all right," Tidus said as stood up. Yuna helped him stand up by letting him lean on her.

"Thank You," Tidus said smiling at her.

"Your welcome," Yuna said but blushing and hating the fact that she was helping him stand and walk around when he should be resting to heal up faster. Tidus turned to Lulu who just kept her eye out the window.

"How is she doing?," Tidus whispered to Yuna.

"Okay, I guess," Yuna whispered back to him.

"You both don't have to whisper. I am standing right over here and I can hear everything you say," Lulu said as she looked at both of them who had their heads down and felt ashamed.

"But thanks anyways, I am fine," she said turning back towards the window.

"We are just worried about you, Lulu," Yuna said.

"Yeah, we just wanted to know if your okay," Tidus said.

"Why would I be worried? Because Wakka is injured," Lulu said looking at both of them angrily.

"Sorry, we just thought you might like Wakka," Tidus said.

"I don't so let drop it," Lulu said turning back towards the window and that ended the conversation. Tidus went back to his resting spot as Yuna helped.

"Damn Wakka always getting himself into danger and almost getting himself...killed," Lulu thought to herself as a tear ran down her cheek. Then she noticed flames coming through the fog and rain.

"What in Spira could there be people coming out here for," Lulu said to herself but soon got an answer when arrows came through the window. She moved out of the way before they could hit her.

"I think we got some unwanted visitors," Lulu said.

"We can't fight like this. They both are still hurt and are in no condition," Yuna said out of worry.

"Injured or not, I am going to fight," Tidus said as he put his shirt back on and grabbed his sword.

"Me...too...ya," Wakka said weakly as he just got up.

"Wakka no," Lulu demanded.

"No choice, Lu. You and Yuna go on out the back. We shall hold them off," Wakka said grabbing his bloody blitz ball.

"No neither of you are in the condition to fight," Yuna said as a tear started to roll down her cheek.

"We have to for your safety," Tidus began but was cut short by Yuna.

"No, I don't want to lose either of you," she cried hugging him. Wakka looked at Lulu and then to Tidus and Yuna.

"Fine we all go out the back but keep low so no one see's you," Wakka said as the banging on the door starts.

"Lets go," Tidus said as he led the group out the back with Yuna behind him and then Wakka and then Lulu taking the rear. They exited the back of the Inn without being seen but soon heard foot steps from outside traveling to the rear of the building. They didn't get far before being noticed when a flash of lightening revealing the whole area gave their position away.

"Damn," Tidus thought to himself as he should of known that the light from the lightening would give them away. The people started after them screaming things.

"Traitors must die," was one of the things.

"You will perish for making us believe that Yevon is a false teaching," was another. They ran until Lulu started to notice Wakka was slowing down.

"What is wrong, Wakka," she asked him but soon noticed the trail of blood going from his midsection wound down his leg and onto the ground.

"I guess it was to soon," Wakka said as he passed out from the lost of blood and fell to the ground.

"Tidus, Yuna," Lulu yelled and both of them turned around to see Lulu trying to get Wakka up off the ground.

"Can things get any worst?," Tidus said to himself as he went back to Lulu and Wakka.

"No this can't be the end," Yuna said to herself as she watched Tidus run back and seen how close the people were.

"We got to get him up," Lulu said as Tidus as he got to her followed by Yuna who got to both of them a few seconds later.

"Yeah but that's not going to be necessary," Tidus said as he stood up. Lulu turned to see the people already on top of them, ready to kill them. They all soon realized that these people where only civilians armed with any weapons they had.

"Why are you attacking us?," Yuna asked.

"Because of your selfish acts. Turning us from Yevon into thoughts that he was the evil but it was you, who are the real evil," said a man.

"Plus there is a price on your heads," another man said.

"Did Seymour put you up to this?," Tidus yelled in anger from the remarks of the people. No one answered Tidus's question but only raised their weapons.

"This isn't good," Tidus said as he raised his sword as the people started towards them.

"No this can't be happening," Yuna was saying to herself but then a canister landed near by. Tidus also noticed another and another canister land near them and smoke started to poor out. The civilians on the other side couldn't see what was happening from all the smoke. Tidus couldn't see anyone but felt someone grab him and pull him to his right. Yuna and Lulu also felt the same and the next thing the group new they where being led down into a cave. The smoke cleared the civilians all saw that they where gone. They searched everywhere to find them but nothing could be found.

Down in the cave, Tidus, Yuna and Lulu where being led further down the cave to a big opening and what they saw astonished them all.

"So this is where the Al Bhed went," Tidus said to himself as he saw all the Al Bhed people walking around helping one another.

"Welcome," said a familiar stern voice and everyone in the group saw the black and gray haired, red trench coat wear, glasses cover that scar across his eye, Auron.

"You where sent to the farplane," Tidus said. Lulu was lost in words but once saw Wakka being carried by the Al Bhed to their medical area, came to her senses and just followed them to the area. Yuna was also lost for words but quickly regained herself and hugged Auron.

"We missed you," she said.

"I know and I'll have all the answers to your questions but first get checked on so that way you won't die on me when I am telling you my story," Auron said as he walked them both to the medical area.

Later on everyone met up in an area where they could be alone and talk. Tidus, Yuna, Lulu and Wakka where there and waiting for Auron to get there.

"I wonder where he could be?," Tidus said getting a little anxious.

"Sit down, Bruddha, he'd be here," Wakka said to Tidus. Wakka was now conscious and able to move around but could only do so much because Lulu wanted him to wait until his wound fully heal. Tidus sat down as Auron entered followed by another familiar face.

"Rikku," everyone yelled.

"Yunie," Rikku yelled and ran and hugged her. She did care for the others but more worried about Yuna because that's who Seymour was after the most.

"The Al Bhed brought her down here when the battle with Seymour began," Auron began to say.

"Its good to see you alive," Yuna said but everyone got to order when Auron got their attention.

"Ah-hem," Auron sounded, as he was ready to start.

"Now to start, you have to thank Lady Yunalesca for letting me come back," Auron said and he started to tell the story.

------Flashback----

"You must let me go back there and destroy that bastard Seymour," Auron yelled at Yunalesca.

"There is no way I can allow that. You have chosen your fate and now you must deal with it, even if you don't like what's happen to your friends," Yunalesca told Auron.

"I changed my fate, now let me go back," Auron said.

"No!!," Yunalesca said angrily.

"Calm down Auron before you blow a gasket," Jecht said as he approached him.

"Not until I get back down there so I can wring that guado's neck," Auron said as he started to head for the exit.

"Wait, Auron. Let me talk to my wife," Braska said as he touched Aurons shoulder and stopping the angry warrior. Auron just nodded to Braska and waited. A few minutes went by and Braska has worked out a deal.

"Thank you, and I am sorry," Auron said to Yunalesca.

"It is okay and remember the deal we made Auron," Yunalesca said.

"I do," Auron said as he left the farplane.

---------End Flashback-----

"That is the whole story," Auron said as he finished his story. No one said anything but took in the information Auron has just given them.

"Yunalesca set me in the Macalania woods where I found Kimarhi," Auron said.

"Kimarhi's here," Yuna said with glee.

"Yes but he is on a mission right now," Rikku said.

"How is Cid?," Tidus asked out of concern. Rikku frowned to the mention of her father's name.

"He is in bad condition. The explosion of the air ship caused all his injuries," Auron said as he looked at everyone and they all have lone looks.

"You can see him and pray for his full recovery," he said a moment later. Everyone looked at him.

"I shall lead you to where he is," Rikku said as she started to leave. Everyone started to follow her out but Auron held Tidus who was the last one to leave.

"I left something out of my story," Auron said to Tidus.

"What?," Tidus asked curiously.

"There is a stipulation that I didn't want Yuna or the others to hear," Auron said. Tidus looked at him with a confused look.

"After we beat Measter Seymour, you must come back with me to the farplane," Auron said.

---------------------------------

A/n: Aurons bad news, Tidus has to go back with him to the farplane. Now I am going to leave you in suspense and wait until the next chapter to continue. Please keep reviewing and tell me what you think.


	4. The Birth of the Hell Riders

A/n: Okay sorry I haven't updated in a while. I been really busy for the past few days and plus working on another story on this site. But unfortunately I have deleted the story because of lack of interest. Also on my other story SoratoL.O.C. Fan decided to be a jerk and tell me off because I didn't do what he wanted me to...I took consideration of the person request and was going to do it later on in the story because the point I was at I couldn't just do what the man offered until later. Now to tell you the truth I am typing this story the way I see things...I will how ever take in considerations of certain things, just like the rikku and auron love pair. I am still considering that and will put hints in the story but I don't know if I am going to see that they will become a pair. Now certain things like more detail and what there thinking was added right away because that would improve the story. I am telling this to you now because I want you guys to know that I am considering what you guys would like me to do.... I am sorry if I offended any body but the person who told me off on my story really didn't need to do that because I didn't do what he wanted me to do right away.... Its crap and I am not putting up with it...anyways now on with the story.

Disclaimer Note: This is last time I am putting this for this story, I don't own Final Fantasy X...the credit goes to the Square Enix.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Tidus was shocked and really upset to what Auron has just said to him.

"No way this can't be..," Tidus thought to himself.

"No I won't go back. I am not leaving Yuna," Tidus said at Auron. Auron looked at him then responded.

"Look I know you don't want to leave her but Yunalesca said it you or Yuna would go instead," Auron said rather disappointed. Tidus looked at him and then down to the floor. He didn't want to leave Yuna but if he didn't go Yuna would be going in his place so either way they where being separated.

"Okay, I will go," Tidus said with the sound of defeat in his voice.

"We can't tell the others especially Yuna. She might do something to keep you here," Auron said as he and Tidus started to walk out and follow the others.

"Yeah okay," Tidus said still looking down towards the ground.

"Try to look as if nothing is bothering you, or Yuna will suspect something. And I might be able to get Braska to help you get back," Auron said trying to cheer Tidus up. Tidus looked at him putting a smile on and nodded.

-----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Bevelle, Seymour just got the news of Lady Yuna and her companions escaping in the Thunder Plains.

"They just disappeared from in front the villagers. But they found this Al Bhed smoke bomb lying on the ground," the scared man said as he stood in front of the Maester.

"Hmmm so they where saved by those Al Bhed snakes. Well thanks for informing me now you can go.... for** good**," Seymour said and killed the man with one blow to the forehead. Seymour looked down at the dead man.

"Idiot," he said and walked out the doors.

"I am going to the Thunder Plains now fetch my chariot," he said to the guard outside. The guard did as he was told and went to get his chariot. A chariot with four chocobos at the front pulling the chariot stopped in front of Seymour.

"To the Thunder Plains and make it quick," he said to the driver and the chariot took off.

----------------------------------------------

Back in the Al Bheds hidden underground the gang where in the medical area where they are visiting the still unconscious Cid. His whole right side was bandaged up from head to toe.

"What happened to him," Yuna said as she looked at the man.

"Half his body was burned from the blast," Auron said as he looked at the man with pity. Tidus couldn't believe how bad he was and he walked up to Yuna.

"Sorry," he said and Yuna turned to him. Tidus saw the tears in her eyes and only hugged her.

"Did they find Seymour," Wakka asked now thinking that Seymour could be dead.

"No traces of him, just chard bodies of fiends and trees," Rikku said holding Cids left hand. She felt hurt the most because Cid was her father and her life wouldn't be the same without him.

"We must go, now. We have a battle to prepare for," Auron said as he left the medical area. Everyone looked at him with a shocked look. The most respected warrior just left and was planning a war after they all have just found Cid who might die right their in that bed. Tidus was furious and took off after him.

"Auron, how can you be so selfish. We have just seen a man that we respected a lot lying there trying to survive and all you can think about is killing Seymour," Tidus yelled. The Al Bhed around started to stare. Auron looked at him as Yuna, Wakka, Lulu and Rikku came walking out of medical area.

"You will understand once you get to my position," Auron said and started to walk away. Tidus reached up and grabbed Aurons arm and turning Auron towards himself.

"I don't know why you are like you are but that man is critical to those people," Tidus started to say but was then leveled to the wall by Auron who grabbed him by the neck and held him there.

"You don't ever do that again. I feel the same pain you do but if we don't stop Seymour more people will end up like him," Auron said in anger. Tidus tried to struggle to get free but a voice caught both of their attentions.

"Stop it now. Neither of you are helping matters," Yuna yelled as both Tidus and Auron turned to see the teared face girl standing there.

"Yuna," both Tidus and Auron said at the same time. Yuna looked at both with a hurt expression. She turned and took off past the group. Tidus and Auron looked at each other and then realized what they done. Auron turned and walked away as Tidus sat down on the ground and leaned against the wall. Rikku and Lulu went after Yuna as Wakka walked up to Tidus.

"You okay, Bruddha," Wakka asked who was checking his wounds which fully healed. Tidus sat there for a minute before answering.

"Yeah I guess so," Tidus said but his running through his head was the hurtful expression she had on her face and in those mixed match eyes of hers.

"What should we do now, ya," Wakka said trying to get him to cheer up.

"I don't know but Auron is right in one point but he is wrong in another," Tidus said.

"Well I don't know about you but you can bicker with Sir Auron or you can set aside your problems and join forces," Wakka said.

"Yeah but I think I should go apologize to Yuna first," Tidus said as he got up and went the way Yuna went.

-------------------

Rikku and Lulu found Yuna crying in a small area that wasn't to well lit.

"Yunie," Rikku asked a little hesitant. She stopped for a bit, wiped her face and turned towards Rikku and Lulu.

"I am going to be fine," Yuna said as Rikku sat down beside her. Lulu stood away to let them have their time.

"I know what you're feeling but I think Sir Auron has a point," Rikku said even though she hated to admit Auron was right.

"I know but they both were going to kill each other for what, who had a better point," Yuna said a little angry.

"Yeah but we can't dwell on my dad or any problem. He would want us to fight and save Spira from the mad guado, even if he was hurt," Rikku said. Yuna looked at Rikku and smiled.

"Your right," Yuna said a moment later. Lulu looked in to find her smiling and entered the room.

"Now both Auron and Tidus had good points but I think they knew that they where both wrong when they attacked each other," Lulu said.

"Their expression on their faces said it all," Rikku said. Just then Tidus walked in. All three girls looked at him.

"Um can I talk to Yuna alone, please," Tidus said. Rikku and Lulu got up and walked past him.

"You do anything to hurt her and you will be burned, frozen, watered and fried at the same time," Lulu said giving Tidus a warning.

"Yeah," Tidus said as he slowly walked away from Lulu. Once they left Tidus started to apologize.

--------------------------------

Meanwhile up in Rin's Inn on the Thunder Plains, Seymour and fellow guard where ransacking the place to find anything that could be used to find them.

"Sir I think we found something," a soldier said calling for Seymour. Seymour walked over to the soldier and looked at the empty handed man.

"You have nothing in your hands but you say you found something," Seymour said a little annoyed.

"Um no sir not that I found any information but we did find this," the guard said as he pulled the carpet from the floor to reveal a trap door. Seymour smiled an evil smile.

"Open it," he said. The guard reached down and pulled the door opened but there was a trap and blew the man apart. Seymour frowned to see the man scattered all over the floor.

"Perfect now they know we are coming," Seymour said as the other soldiers came around.

"Get out of here they have the place booby trapped," Seymour said and the soldiers dispersed. Before leaving Seymour turned around and summoned three possessed soldiers and three Mi'hen Fangs. He looked at each and decided they needed a different look. He lifted his hands and the dark pyreflies came from his body and wrapped around both the soldiers and the Fangs. When the pyreflies where done they went back to Seymour as he looked at his creation. Two soldiers where dressed in Yevonite armor with swords and shields as their weapons. The third soldier was dressed in Yevonite armor also but had a crossbow as a weapon with an unlimited amount of bolts. The Fangs where dressed in armor also with saddles on their backs.

"Ride down into there and kill all, Hell Riders," Seymour said as he pointed at the stairwell that led down from the building. The Hell Riders responded by getting on their personalized Fangs and headed down in and Seymour turned and left the building where the soldiers where outside waiting.

"We leave now and find a different way in," Seymour said as everyone saddled up and left.

-------------------------------------------

Back in the Al Bhed underground, Kimahri and his group just got back from their mission of getting supplies that where much needed.

"Good job, Kimahri," Auron said as he greeted the ronso.

"Kimahri and friends went to old Al Bhed home. Found little," Kimahri said with a disappointed look.

"That is all right. We shall keep searching for a way," Auron said and one of the Al Bhed comes running to Auron.

"Sir Auron, one of the alarm bombs in Rin's Inn on the Thunder Plains went off," he said.

"Someone has found us. We must evacuate now," Auron yelled and then he heard bombs going off and screams of the Al Bhed people who took the responsibility of guard.

"Lets go," Auron said as he and the others started to gather things and run for the escape routes. Auron ran into Wakka who had a look of confusion.

"What is going on, Sir Auron?," Wakka asked.

"Someone has found us. We must get out. Where is Tidus and Yuna?," Auron asked.

"Down this way, why," Rikku asked.

"No time to explain. Get your weapons and lets go," Auron said as he ran passed them. Not wasting a minute Rikku grabbed what she could and followed Lulu and Wakka who was following Auron.

Tidus just got done explaining and apologizing. Yuna saw how sincere he was and took the apology.

"So what do you want to talk about now," Tidus asked.

"I don't know. You think we should find Auron," Yuna said.

"Tidus.... Yuna...," Auron yelled as he rounded the corner and saw the two sitting there.

"No need, he found us," Tidus said as a joke but then got a serious look when he saw Aurons serious expression.

"What's up, Auron," Tidus said as stood up.

"Someone's found the underground. We must get out of here," Auron said.

"Who could of found us?," Yuna asked.

"I don't know but," Auron started to say but was interrupted by a strange wail.

"What was that?," Rikku asked as they caught up with Auron and the others.

"No clue, but I don't think we should stay, ya," Wakka said. One of the Al Bhed people comes running around the corner.

"Run their coming," he yelled in Al Bhed but then arrows washed over him pinning him to the wall.

"Help me," he screamed in Al Bhed. The gang looked up to see one of the Hell Riders come around the corner.

"What is that," Lulu said as she and the others watched the Fang start eating the pinned down Al Bhed.

"I don't know but we can take him," Tidus said as he unsheathed his Brotherhood sword from its scabbard. Wakka took a step and threw his blitz ball down the hallway and hit the rider on the fang in head before coming back. The rider looked up and saw the group of people standing down the hallway. He turned his head and recognized Yuna and then wailed to the others. The other Hell Riders heard the wail and came to the others aid.

"What in Spira is it doing," Tidus said as he covered his ears from the wail, which was worst, than a Bats Eye, a Coeurl and Chimera's wail of death put together. The others who also had their hands covering their ears started to move away from the beast. The rider pulled his loaded crossbow up and shot down the hall at Yuna. Tidus stood in the way and used his shield to block the bolt, which it did.

"Lets go," Auron said and the group started to run. Auron was leading followed by Tidus, Yuna, Kimarhi, Rikku, Lulu and Wakka who protected the rear. Wakka looked back and saw another Hell Rider join with him.

"Why are we running there is only two," Wakka yelled up to Auron.

"I have never seen any beasts like these and I don't want to face something that even I am scared of," Auron said leading the group.

"Auron scared, no way," Tidus thought to himself but realized that it was true on by the expression of fear on his face.

"Where are we going?," Yuna asked.

"There are escape routes that take us to safety," Auron started to say but was plowed from the side by one of the Hell Riders. The entire group stopped.

"Run," Auron said as he battled with the Fang on top of him. The rider jumped off and made his way to Yuna but Tidus stepped in his way. The rider looked at Tidus and swung his sword at him in which Tidus blocked.

"Kimahri get Yuna out of here," Tidus yelled to the Ronso who nodded and started for Yuna but a wave if bolts came flying at them. Kimarhi dodged, as Wakka used his arm brace to block the bolts. Tidus got hit in the right side and one in the right shoulder, which caused him to wince in pain and lose his balance. Rikku was nicked in the hand dodging the bolts. Lulu used the spell Blizzaga to make a wall of ice to seal off the area from the other two hell riders but also was hit in the right shoulder in the process. Yuna was hit by one of the bolts but it hit the shoulder of the blouse and not her body and pinned her against the wall.

"Yuna," Tidus yelled as the Rider ran at her with its sword held high. Yuna struggled against her blouse but it finally ripped causing her to fall forward and the riders sword hit the wall where she was. The rider turned to Yuna who had scared look in her eyes and stood over her. He twisted his sword so it was pointing down at her and went forward but a blitz ball hit the rider's hands causing him to miss Yuna and drives his sword in the ground. The rider let go of his sword and wrapped his hands around her neck and started to choke Yuna. Lulu was going to cast a spell but she was worried about hitting Yuna but everyone worries came to rest as Tidus kicked the rider hard knocking him away from Yuna. Tidus fell forward from the pain that the bolts inflicted on his body. The rider stood up but was then burned to a crisped by Lulu's firaga. They all turned to Auron who already slained the Fang while the gang was killing the rider.

"Wakka get Tidus and lets get going," Auron said.

"Okay," Wakka said as he carefully picked Tidus up without bumping the bolts still stuck in him.

"Shouldn't we take those out," Yuna asked Auron.

"Don't have time, those riders will be through that Ice wall in no time. We must keep moving," Auron said and started to limp away.

"Auron your hurt," Rikku said as she noticed the scratches from the fangs claws all over his body.

"I will be fine," Auron said as he kept limping down the hall. Kimarhi helped the injured Lulu down the hall way with the group.

--------------------------------

Later on when Seymour and his army of Yevonites came walking into the underground and searched for the traitors.

"Everyone is dead," reported one of the men.

"Are the traitors here," Seymour asked.

"No sign yet sir," the man said. Seymour looked at the man and raised his hand to smack him across the room but another soldier called for Seymour's attention.

"Sir we found which way they went," the soldier called and Seymour went to where the man found the Ice wall.

"Damn that black mage," Seymour said as he put his hand against the wall.

"Firaga," he said and the ice melted instantly. The soldiers all got wide eyed when they saw the rider and the Fang dead on the ground.

"What in Yevon is that" said one soldier. Seymour only smiled.

"We have a knew beast that the Al Bhed have created. It must have gotten loose and went on rampage," Seymour said lying through his teeth.

"Shall we follow them," asked one soldier.

"No there might be more of those beasts around here," Seymour said.

"Evacuate now," he yelled and everyone left. Seymour started to follow but turned around.

"Search for them my pets," he said as the other two Hell Riders appeared from the shadows and went on down the passageway.

-------------------------------------------------------

Near an entrance to cave in the woods of the North Shore of Moonflow, we find Yuna and the others sitting taking a rest.

"We help the injured and rest for a bit but we then got to keep moving. No telling when those riders will come," Auron said as he sat down inside the cave. Wakka set Tidus down as Kimarhi came over.

"Yuna, heal boy after Kimarhi yanks out bolts," Kimarhi said to Yuna. She nodded as Kimarhi reached down and pulled the bolt of out his shoulder. Tidus screamed loudly but it was muffled when Auron put his hand over his mouth.

"We can't let him scream like that," Auron said.

"They will find us in no time," he said after. Kimarhi nodded and proceeded to pull the other bolt out of his side. Tidus muffled screamed in agony as the bolt was torn out. Auron moved his hand from Tidus mouth. Yuna bandaged Tidus wounds and gave him a healing potion to drink. Kimarhi went on to the next victim, which was Lulu. Lulu gave one look at the ronso.

"You touch me and I'll cast all my black magic spells on you," she said and then reached up and pulled the bolt out herself. She was about to let out a scream of pain but Wakka quickly put his hand over her mouth.

"Relax, Lu," Wakka said letting go over her mouth after she was done screaming. Rikku wrapped her wound in a bandage and gave her a healing potion. Yuna then noticed Rikku's hand was injured and bandaged it up for her.

"Thanks," Rikku said with a smile and walked over to Auron. Auron looked at her.

"I'll be fine," he said.

"Awe quit being a sour chocobo and let me help you," Rikku said as she started to wrap Aurons claw wounds. Auron was about to protest but noticed something different about Rikku.

"That's something I never noticed before," Auron said to himself. Rikku looked up and smiled at him.

"Those eyes...," Auron said but felt pain to bring him out of his trance.

"Hey watch it," Auron said as Rikku tightened the bandage around his leg.

"Sorry," Rikku said with a sad look in her face. Auron couldn't bare it.

"Its okay, just not so tight next time and thanks," Auron said to her. Rikku quickly smiled and gave Auron a hug. Auron was surprised a bit by this but sort of embrace her with one arm but let go as soon as she did. Rikku went over to check on Yuna.

"Did you get hit, Yunie," Rikku asked looking at the tear in her blouse.

"No, thanks for asking," Yuna said as she watched Tidus slowly fall asleep.

"Sleep my darling," Yuna said softly as she lay down beside him. Rikku took the hint and walked away. She was going to walk over to Lulu and Wakka but Lulu was fast asleep against Wakka who was asleep against a wall. Kimarhi was standing guard out front of the cave and she really feared him. Auron was sitting guard in the cave where they came out of and thought to take her chances with him. She walked up and sat down beside him. Auron turned to see her beside him and then looked back down the cave. The next thing Auron knew was something leaned against him. He looked down to find Rikku against his side asleep.

"Well this is awkward," Auron said not knowing what to do.

"The hell with it," Auron said to himself and wrapped his arm around her to keep her warm. A smile came across Rikku's face as she felt Aurons arm come across her.

"Thank You," Rikku said softly in her sleep.

-------------------------------------------------

A/n: This is a little better and I remember saying something about an idea from one of earlier chapters with the situation of the horses and chocobos. Well I revealed the Hell Riders, possessed Yevonite soldiers that ride the wolves called Fangs. Anyways thanks for the feed backs from all you people and keep reviewing. Thank you again.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Okay I like the reviews I am getting back.... but if there is something wrong or you guys get confused in anyway, tell me....that way I can improve on it in the future. Also I am going to be typing another story up here so I'll be pretty busy...anyways thanks to all those who review and on with the story.

Disclaimer note: this became habit forming so what I said in last chapters ignore it. I don't own FFX...Square Enix does.

----------------------------------

It was midday when Yuna awoke from her nightmarish slumber. She looked around to see everyone else still asleep except for Auron and Kimarhi. She then lay down and noticed that Tidus was not beside her. She sat straight up to see his sword missing from its scabbard. She quickly got to her feet and went to Auron who was keeping guard and sort of comforting Rikku with his arm at the same time.

"Auron, where did Tidus go?," Yuna asked trying not to wake Rikku.

"He went out front. From there I don't know where," Auron said as his eyes never left the inner cave. Yuna nodded and walked away from him and towards Kimarhi.

"Kimarhi, did you see Tidus?," she asked the ronso.

"He went to stream on other side of road," Kimarhi said glancing down at her and then back to the front entrance.

"Thank You," she said as she started to walk out of the cave but Kimarhi grabbed her shoulder. Yuna turned to see Kamarhi's hand on her.

"Yuna, get on Kimarhi's back. Kimarhi is quicker and is not spotted as easily as Yuna," Kimarhi said putting on a smile. Yuna smiled back and nodded and got on Kimarhi's back.

"Hang on," Kimarhi said and quickly jumped into a few trees. Yuna couldn't see a thing but leaves and branches that whipped by her as Kimarhi jumped through the trees. Yuna then saw a small clearing where a stream happened to run through it with Tidus in the middle of the stream trying to catch some fish.

"Thank you," Yuna said to Kimarhi as she got down from his back and Kimarhi hopped back into the trees leaving the two alone.

Tidus noticed Kimarhi as he fell from the trees with Yuna on his back out of the corner of his eyes but he also kept his eyes on the fish. He reached down grabbed one and pulled it out but the fish was squirming so much that Tidus lost his balance and fell into the stream and the fish got away. He heard Yuna laughing at him and decided to go join her.

"You think that's funny don't ya," Tidus said as he made his way over to Yuna.

"Yes....heeh......I do," Yuna said giggling between words. Tidus looked at her and then splashed water on her. Yuna gasped for how cold the water was and to find Tidus laughing at her.

"Two can play it that game," she said as she unlaced her boots and got into the water and started to splash him. The splashing game continued for a few more seconds until the both of them stopped for the fear of any enemy being near.

"So how are your wounds?," Yuna asked trying to stir up a conversation. Tidus looked down at where his wounds where before answering.

" Not there so they must be completely healed," Tidus said answering rather stupidly. Yuna looked at him with a confused look. Tidus only smiled at her.

"So what are you going to do after this is done," Tidus asked after a few minutes of both of them staring at each.

"Um I was hoping I could stay with you and that we could raise family together," Yuna said as she looked away trying to hide her red blushed face. Tidus smiled at her and turned her face back to him.

"I was hoping the same," he said as they both leaned in and started to kiss. Then Tidus remembered what Auron said earlier about him going to the farplane with him. He broke the kiss off suddenly and turned away. Yuna was taken by surprise by the sudden departure of the kiss but noticed the sadden face on Tidus.

"What is wrong?," she asked as she got closer to him.

"It's what Auron said earlier," Tidus said to her. Yuna thought about it and the only thing that came to her mind was the fight between them both.

"You mean the fight between you and Auron," Yuna asked.

"No, the thought of going with Auron to the far....," Tidus said but never finished. He looked to find Yuna looking at him with a look of so many questions.

"What do you mean?," she asked with wonder but was afraid that what she thought was true.

"Auron and Yunalesca made a deal and the deal was that I had to comeback with Auron to the farplane," Tidus said knowing telling her wasn't a good idea.

"Well we break the deal...you don't go back with Auron and stay here," she said feeling a sadden emotion well up inside of her.

"No I must go back. If not then Yunalesca will take your life instead and we can never be together," Tidus said with tears well up inside of his eyes.

"No No No. I won't let her take you," Yuna said as she started to cry. Tidus reached out and hugged her, trying to comfort her.

"I am sorry but it must be this way," he said softly to her as she cried into his shoulder. Tidus held her tight, comforting her to let her know that he was there and nothing was going to happen.

After a few minutes they both looked at each other's teared stained face.

"I love you," they both said at the same time and passionately kissed. They held the kiss until Tidus heard a rustling sound and broke it off grabbing his sword and turning towards the noise. Kimarhi fell from the trees and landed in front of them.

"Auron sent Kimarhi to find the two of you and tell you that we are moving out so the enemy doesn't find us," Kimarhi said.

"Okay, thanks Kimarhi," Yuna said as she got up from the ground. Kimarhi noticed the tear stained faces of both kids but never said anything as he took off back into the trees. Tidus turned to Yuna as she walked up to him with a smile.

"Look whatever happens, happens don't do anything to stop what I told ya," Tidus said to Yuna looking into her mixed match eyes. Yuna nodded.

"There might be an upside. Auron might be able to get me back here after we get to the farplane," Tidus said smiling. Yuna's eyes got big and she smiled.

"I hope so," she said hugging him tightly.

"Me to," he said as he started to lead Yuna back to the cave.

-------------------------------

Back at the cave entrance, Kimarhi has just gotten back and reported to Auron that Tidus and Yuna where coming. Auron nodded as he grabbed his Katana. Rikku was still upset and sadden of what happened to the underground but she started to put it as hatred towards Seymour. Wakka was helping Lulu who kept telling Wakka that she was okay and didn't need assistance.

"Wakka if you don't leave me alone, I will burn you into a crispy chocobo leg," Lulu warned for the last time and Wakka knew it to because she had a ball of fire in the palm of her hand ready to be unleashed.

"Okay, ya. Don't need to be a crispy chocobo leg, Lu," Wakka said backing off.

"The two of you better not do this during battle," Auron said as he walked by the both of them. They both looked at him and past him to see Tidus and Yuna sneaking through the trees and making their way over to the cave entrance.

"About time," Auron said as they walked past him.

"Keep your boots on Auron," Tidus started to say but got a death glare from Auron, which made him, shut up. Kimarhi looked out the cave.

"Clear," Kimarhi said as he started out towards the forest. The others followed behind with Auron taking up the rear.

-----------------------

Seymour was walking down the grand hallway of Bevelles Temple discussing things with a monk.

"Maester, Yevon will be pleased with your efforts at bringing the teachings back," the monk said. Seymour looked at the monks wrinkled face before saying anything.

"I may have brought back the teachings but Yevon will never accepted me as long as those traitors are out there, spreading false truths of the teachings," Seymour said.

"What are you going to do?," the monk asked.

"I am going to let the traitors coming to me," Seymour said with a smile.

"Are you sure, Maester?," the monk said in curiosity.

"It's me that they want, so they will be making their way back her to destroy me," Seymour said.

"Do you want me to call back the soldiers," the monk asked.

"That would be wise and put them on full alert around the perimeter of Bevelle," Seymour said. The monk nodded and went his own way to call back the Yevonite soldiers.

"Soon, Lady Yuna, you will be mine," Seymour said and started to laugh as he kept walking down the hallway.

---------------------------------

On the edge of the Thunder Plains, we find the group hiding at the edge of the woods.

"Now tell me again why we are going to Bevelle," Tidus asked Auron.

"That's the only way to stop Seymour and his rain of destruction sooner," Auron answered as he scanned the Thunder Plains.

"But wouldn't the Maester be heavily guarded," Wakka asked.

"Yes that's why I got a plan on getting us in there. But we first got to get us past this area and Macalania woods before we hit Bevelle," Auron said.

"Well this sounds like a suicide mission but I am behind you," Tidus said.

"Me too," Yuna said as Auron looked back at her. He nodded as a thank you for her approval.

"The trench to the right side of the Thunder Plains should provide us some cover from any fiends and soldiers," Auron said pointing to a trench that looked to be waist high.

"Keep low and we shall make it with no problem," he said as he took point and the others followed. They made their way to the trench, gotten as low as they could and started to walk but Auron stopped. He looked back Rikku who was shaking in fear of lightening striking her and then tore a piece of his shirt off, and walked back to her. Rikku and the others looked at him strangely.

"Sorry but in order to keep you from screaming and giving our position away, I am going to have to tie this around your mouth," Auron said holding the ripped shirt. Rikku was hesitant at first but for the good and safety of the group, she let Auron tie it. After tying the ripped shirt piece Auron took point again followed by Rikku, Tidus, Yuna, Lulu, Wakka and Kimarhi.

They all traveled about a third of the way before a fiend came trotting near them. They held up and leaned against the edge closest to the fiend as it walked to the edge. They all where holding their breathes and wishing that the monster would miss them. Their wish came true as the fiend walked away after a few minutes of looking. They all breathed a sigh of relief and continued moving.

After a few more close calls they finally made it to the Macalania woods edge. They all quickly ran into the woods until they knew they where safe. They all noticed it was dark out by this time but none of them felt tired.

"We rest a bit and then make our way into Bevelle," Auron said.

"We are not going to wait until morning," Rikku asked taking of the piece of ripped shirt that kept her from screaming out loud back in the Thunder Plains.

"No it's too risky to take a chance. As long as its nighttime we can keep in the dark shade for cover," Tidus said agreeing with Auron.

"The boy is learning," Auron said to himself.

"We will go over the plan later but for now take a rest," Auron said as he sat down by a tree. The others follow suit and sat down and talked silently to each other in the dark.

-----------------------------

Later on when everyone was rested, Auron went around and collected everyone up.

"So what's the plan?," Tidus asked.

"I know this goes against the Guardians Code but we will have to split up to enter the gates of Bevelle," Auron said looking at everyone.

"No, that is unacceptable and I will not do it. We all go in together as a group to protect Yuna," Lulu said in protest.

"No choice on this Lulu, because if we go in as a group the more likely we are going to get spotted. Its better that we go off in pairs and that one of us goes alone. I will be the one going alone and you guys shall be paired up. Wakka you go with Lulu, Tidus you with Rikku and Kimarhi you with Yuna," Auron said. Lulu was about to protest but Wakka stopped her.

"Lu, he has a point. Let it be," Wakka said.

"Lulu, we will all meet at the front entrance of Bevelles temple before we go in to take on Seymour," Auron said to her. Lulu finally nodded in defeat knowing that this was the best way to get in but she also knew it was the dangerous way.

"Get your stuff because we are leaving for Bevelle, now," Auron said as he walked away from them. The others all got their stuff together and met Auron on the edge of the path that leads to Bevelle. He looked to see no one around and all started down the path to Bevelle.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: Ladies and Gentlemen, its about time to continue my story.... anyways I am very sorry I haven't updated until now. I would care to explain but I don't think you would care, so on with the story.

Disclaimer note: I don't own FFX.... square enix does....

---------------------------------------------------------------

Outside of Bevelles giant gate doors, Auron in a well achieved disguise of mud, grass, some new self inflicted wounds to his face, a new shirt and trousers and a dirty old cloak that he found, is standing in a line of people being checked for the intruders. Auron wasn't pleased with what he was doing but this was the only way. If he got caught then the guards would pull their positions leaving blind spots for the others to sneak in easier and if he doesn't then the others where on their own.

He got up to the front of the gate and the one soldier looked at Auron with a hard look. Auron paid no mind and kept his eyes straight.

"Sir sorry but we have to look at you closely, so if you don't mind please remove the cloak," the soldier said to his left. Auron did removing his cloak to reveal his under clothing with his Katana in his shoulder sheath. Both soldiers looked at him hard and talked a few minutes to each other's. Auron kept his cool and scanned the area quickly for an escape route if this goes bad.

"Sorry sir, you are not the person we are looking for. Please continue on," the soldier said and waved Auron through. Auron picked up his cloak and put it on and walked into the city of Bevelle.

-------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile near a water drain that leads from inside the gates, Tidus and Rikku where stand aside making sure no one was around. Tidus looked at the grate that holds back what materials that isn't supposed to be allowed out of the city.

"Looks like someone was here before us," Tidus whispered as he pointed out how loose the grate was by easily moving it.

"Or it could be a trap," Rikku whispered back.

"Either way this is the way we are getting in," Tidus said as he helped Rikku up into the drain and he quickly followed in with her, putting the grate back on the drain.

----------------------------------------------

On another side of Bevelle wall, we find Kimarhi and Yuna hidden in a tree that sits closest to the wall. There were two guards and one light that shown down on the forest.

"Are you sure, Kimarhi," Yuna asked with uncertainty in her voice. Kimarhi's plan was to jump from the shadow of the tree, over the wall and into the shadow of one of the guard's house.

"Kimarhi never answered but waited until the light go by and jumped. Yuna closed her eyes and held tight as they flew through the air and landed on the ground.

Yuna opened her eyes to see Kimarhi standing still looking up at one of the guards. The guard seems spooked as he looked left and right.

"Did he see us," Yuna whispered by Kimarhi's left ear.

"Kimarhi don't think," the ronso said not moving a muscle but a voice caught his and Yuna's attention.

"Hey..." the voice said and Yuna thought they were busted and only gripped Kimarhi tighter.

"Are you okay," the voice said as a guard came walking from one of the towers at the corner of the wall.

"I don't know. I think something just flew by me," the man said. Both men looked around for a bit.

"Must have been a bird," the other soldier said and both continued on with their shift.

Yuna and Kimarhi breathed a sigh of relief and quickly but stealthily moved to a different shadow away from the soldiers.

---------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Wakka and Lulu were entering through the front gates hidden from everyone's view.

"Wakka this has got to be the lamest idea you had yet," Lulu whispered as she and Wakka sat buried in a wagon full of blitz balls.

"Ya, I know but this is going to be the easiest way in," Wakka whispered to her. The wagon stopped and they both watched from little holes between the balls as the guards walked around and checked their load.

"A load of blitz balls, eh. Well the children will be happy to see those," the one guard said as he walked towards the front.

"Yeah I know and they better not steal from me this time," the man bringing the load in yelled.

"Yeah yeah yeah," the soldier said as he waved the wagon through.

"See I told ya," Wakka whispered as they entered the city.

"Well its still the lamest because how are we supposed to get out without being spotted," Lulu asked. Wakka was silent for a moment before responding.

"I never thought that far ahead," he said. Lulu just sighed.

"Well hopefully it gets us to the center where we need to be," Lulu said as the wagon was being pulled through the city.

----------------------------------------------

In the middle of the city where the Bevelles Temple Entrance sits, Seymour and a few guard where standing there.

"Are you sure they are here, Maester," the one guard captain said looking around.

"Yes, there is an uneasy feeling in the air," Seymour said with a wicked smile on his face.

"Should we sound the alarm and get the soldiers to this point," the guard captain said.

"No, that would alert them that I know they are here," Seymour said a little annoyed.

"Then what shall we do," the guard captain said with a dumb look on his face.

"Go back to your posts. I will call if I need you," Seymour said as he entered the Temple, leaving the soldiers with a look of disbelief.

"Well you heard him, back to your post," was the guard captains voice Seymour heard as he walked down the small stair well into an open area where the Temple Trails begin.

"Morons," Seymour said to himself as he stopped in the middle of the room. He raised his hands and possessed soldiers came out from the shadows.

"You will attack on my command. Kill everyone except Lady Yuna," Seymour said and the soldiers nodded before going back to the shadows.

-------------------------------------------

Auron was walking the City streets to where the Temple was in the middle of the city. He didn't like what was unfolding before him, little resistance and no one guarding the temple, something wasn't right. He slowly made his way to the entrance, stopping at a small shop to get bread and some ale to drink, before sitting on the steps to the entrance. He quickly made it look like he was sitting down and resting a bit before continuing on. After eating and drinking a pebble hit his foot. Auron looked in the direction it came to find Kimarhi and Yuna hidden from everyone's except his view. Auron nodded acknowledging that he see's them. He picked up the ale in one hand and making it look like he was toasting the invisible man and took a swig.

Kimarhi nodded his head to show that he understood Auron.

"What is he doing," Yuna asked out of curiosity.

"Sir Auron wants us to hold here for the others before making a move," Kimarhi whispered. Yuna looked at Kimarhi as if he was crazy.

"Sir Auron taught signals to Kimarhi long time ago," the ronso whispered to her. Yuna with nothing to say to the subject huddled back behind Kimarhi where she was hidden from everyone views.

-------------------------------

Tidus and Rikku where making there way in the drainage before stopping in an area where there was little to no activity above them.

"We hit the streets from here and keep close to the shadows," Rikku said as she pushed the street grate up and away. She looked out to find no one around and hopped out. Tidus followed suit and put the grate back before getting to Rikku's side at the corner of a building.

"Downtown looks busy," Tidus said.

"Keep close to me and stay in the shadows and we shall be fine," Rikku said with grin.

"Okay," Tidus said and both silently went towards the middle of the city keeping close to the shadows.

-------------------------------

The wagon with Lulu and Wakka stopped at a near by pub, which was busy.

"Great Wakka, now how do we get out," Lulu whispered angrily at him.

"I am working on it, Lu," Wakka said trying to come up with a plan in five seconds. Lulu was just irritated by now and couldn't stand being in that wagon any longer and jumped out and launched two firaga and waterga attacks on nearby houses and people. The houses where set ablaze and the people where swept away by the water. A nearby weapons wagon got on fire, causing a big explosion.

"We run now," Lulu said as she grasped Wakka's hand and dragged him out of the wagon. The people where stunned and confused by all that was happening only ran in freight and never saw Wakka or Lulu head down a dark alley deserted by people.

"I thought we weren't supposed to bring attention to ourselves," Wakka said after about five minutes of dodging into dark alleyways and away from people. Lulu never answered but kept going towards the temple area.

------------------------------------------

A few minutes passed and Auron was starting to worry. He looked over towards Kimarhi to find that the ronso and Yuna where still hidden.

"Now where are the rest of you," he said as a big explosion caught his attention.

"Tidus," Auron said as he stood up to see people run buy him. He looked over to see Kimarhi and Yuna still hidden from view looking towards where the explosion was. They all looked at each other and wondered if they should go and find out if it was Tidus, Rikku, Wakka or Lulu. Auron shook his head no after a bit and sat down in the same spot.

--------------------------------

Tidus and Rikku where nearing a crowded area when the explosion happened. People ran past them as they hid in the shadows of an alleyway.

"You think Auron did that," Tidus asked Rikku.

"I don't know," Rikku said but then noticed something coming at them.

"I think we been spotted," she said as she pointed the two figures out in the dark alley on the opposite side of the street. Tidus only answered by bringing out his Brotherhood sword and took a fighting stance as Rikku took out her Godhand weapon.

Both where astonished on what they saw as the two figures stopped and a little flame lit up to reveal Wakka and Lulu. Tidus and Rikku made sure that no one was coming up or down the street before running into the alley with Wakka and Lulu.

"Hey long time no see," Tidus said.

"How did you know it was us, I could barely make you both out," Rikku said.

"By that," Wakka said pointing to Tidus's Brotherhood sword.

"The blue sort of gave you away," Lulu said looking at Tidus.

"Well I'll make sure it stays in its scabbard unless it is needed," Tidus said putting the sword back in its sheath.

"Good now lets get going, Auron must be worried sick," Lulu said as they all left that alley and pursued up to where Auron and that where.

------------------------------------------

Still sitting on the steps to the entrance of the Temple bored out of his mind, Auron decided that he was going to go search for the others. He stood up and stretched as soldiers came running past him to the scene that took place. He picked his things up and started to walk away when something hit him in the head. He turned to find a tiny rock sitting on the ground and looked up towards the direction it came. He saw dark figures in the alleyway and then a blue sword that revealed who they were.

Auron turned back made sure no one was looking and pointed to the one side of the temple that was pretty covered by crates of unknown equipment. He then turned to Kimarhi and pointed to the same place.

Everyone met in that area and got himself or herself ready for the up coming battle.

"This is where it all ends and the truth is revealed," Auron said after looking out into the streets to make sure no one was around and he lead the group out of the shadows and in front of the temple. Auron entered the temple first followed by Tidus, Yuna, Wakka, Lulu and Kimarhi bring up the rear. They made their way down the small stair well and to the room where the entrance to the Temple Trials where and where Seymour was standing in front of the entrance.

"This ends now Seymour," Auron yelled bringing up his Katana.

"Oh really," Seymour said with a cocky smile.

"You bet, and this time your not coming back," Tidus yelled. Seymour only laughed and raised his right hand and snapped his fingers. The possessed soldiers appeared from the shadows with their weapon raised high and ready to kill.

"A trap," Lulu said.

"I knew it. It was too easy," Auron said.

"I knew you where all coming since yesterday. My private spies followed you," Seymour said as the Hell Riders appeared at the steps they came down from.

"You created those horrible things," Yuna said.

"Yes my dear and unless you don't want your friend's hurt I suggest to surrender to me," Seymour said smiling with a wicked smile.

"She will never surrender to you," Auron yelled charging in at Seymour. Seymour was calm as the sea as the enraged warrior came running at him. He raised his left hand and snapped his fingers, and Auron stopped dead in his tracks. Everyone took their battle stance and searched around for a sniper.

"Auron you okay," Tidus yelled at Auron. Seymour smiled but this brought chills down everyone's back.

"He is under my control now," Seymour said and Auron turned towards the group.

"I obey Maester Seymour now," Auron said as the group gasped at the darkened eye warrior.

----------------------------------

Authors note: I had this idea of turning Auron against the group a long time ago but I was to busy to write it. Now I need some feed backs because I think I rushed it. Anyways review please.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: Okay sorry for being so long.... It would have been up a couple days ago but my cpu went on the fritz and I didn't save chapter 7 to a disk. Anyways I wanted to thank Madame Lulu for the input and that she gave me an answer to one of my many questions on this story. So thanks. Now on with the show.

Disclaimer Note: Don't own FFX..... Square Enix does.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"No way this could be happening," Tidus said to himself as he and the others just found out that their greatest and most wise warrior was under Seymour's control.

"This isn't good," Wakka thought

"I will fight to protect Yuna, that's what Auron would do if Kimarhi were in his position," Kimarhi thought gripping his Lance tighter.

"I can't believe it," Lulu thought looking at Auron.

"How can I fight him," Rikku thought knowing that she had started to like Auron.

"I can't fight my friend. What are we going to do," Yuna thought to herself, as she looked at the others worried expression.

"Awe I see you all are pretty worried for your Sir Auron," Seymour said with a smile.

"That smile isn't going to be on that face much longer," Tidus said gripping his sword tighter.

"Why and How," Yuna asked Seymour.

"Why, because this is the only way I could get you to submit in coming with me," Seymour said.

"She isn't going anywhere with a jerk like you," Tidus yelled at the guado.

"Awe but she will and to answer your second question Lady Yuna, I found Auron laying in the forest where he apparently was brought back to life. So I planted a seed into his body before he could awake and waited until now to release a bundle of dark pryflies to take over his body," Seymour explain.

"You are on sick guado," Rikku said in anger.

"Thank You now Lady Yuna will you come with me or shall I take you away," Seymour asked.

"She isn't going anywhere," Lulu said getting a firaga spell ready.

"Fine, then I shall take her away," Seymour said and snapped his fingers and Auron attacked.

Tidus stood in front and raised his sword and blocked Aurons first attack.

"Protect Yuna," Tidus said as he blocked another attack from Auron. Rikku tossed some Al-Bhed bombs taking out the possessed soldiers. Lulu casted a Firaga spell on a few more possessed soldiers. Kimarhi stood beside Yuna making sure she didn't get touched. Wakka through his blitz ball taking out a few more possessed soldiers.

Seymour stood watching the battle seeing that his possessed soldiers where being mowed down, he snapped his fingers again and his beloved Hell Riders started to attack.

The one Hell Rider stood back and started to shoot bolts from his crossbow towards the group. The second Hell Rider rode straight towards Yuna. Kimarhi tried to stop the beast but was hit in the back with a bolt and fell to the ground in pain. The rider picked Yuna up and took her to Seymour.

"Yuna," Kimarhi yelled. Wakka turned to see the Rider with Yuna and raised his arm to throw his blitz ball but felt a searing pain go through his arm as three bolts from the other Rider hit his arm. Wakka screamed in pain, gripping his bloody arm.

"Wakka," Lulu yelled as she saw her beloved Wakka gripping his bloody arm. She turned to see the rider pointing his crossbow at her and felt a great pain down in her abdomen. She looked down to find a bolt in her stomach. She looked up to see the rider pointed his crossbow at Tidus and she casted spell.

"Firaga," she yelled and the rider lit up in flash of embers making the rider scream in pain before being burned to death. The other rider dropped Yuna in front of Seymour before turning back towards the group.

"No you come with me, we got the prize let them finish each other off," Seymour said as he looked down towards Tidus and Auron. He then started to walk out of the place dragging Yuna behind him and the last hell rider member following behind them.

"Yuna," Tidus yelled as he dodged another attack from Auron and made a decision. He raised his sword and both Auron and Tidus attacked. Both swords hit making bit clang but a distinct sound came out after. Tidus looked down to find the Brotherhood sword broken in half and then turned to find Auron swinging his Katana at him. The only thing he did was brought his buckler up and tried to block his sword. He blocked the sword but was knocked back and to the ground.

Auron smiled as he raised his sword and started to charge at Tidus but Rikku stood in front of Tidus. Both Aurons eyes caught Rikku's teared up ones which made him stop. Auron felt something go through his head which made his head pound. Auron screamed in pain and grasped his head.

Tidus looked up at Rikku and then to Auron who turned away from them.

"What did you do," Lulu asked as she made her way to Tidus and Rikku.

"I looked into his eyes and he did the same," Rikku said not looking back.

"You love him," Tidus said but then was brought back to Aurons attention as he screamed. Auron then turned around with his Katana held in his hands.

"Tornado," Auron yelled and started to spin causing a mini-tornado in the building. Everyone was being swept up and the building started to collapse from the amount of pressure. Auron then quit and let the tornado through anything and anyone from his position. When everything calmed he fell to his knees and started to cry as soldiers came running towards the scene of the battle.

------------------------

Okay chapter seven is up and I hope everyone likes. Review please


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers note: Don't own FF-X... the people of Square enix do.

Authors note: I am sorry for taking so long... I really didn't know which way to go with this but I think its time I finished this story... and plus all the other stories I started flopped so I my as well finish this one.

-

It's was dark at the Zanarkan ruins and it was only a little light from where the gang has built a fire. Everyone was upset and disappointed that Seymour Guado has won. Tidus was sitting away from the fire alone so no one could bother him. Wakka was asleep by the fire, as Lulu kept checking up on his wounds now and then to see if they healed. Rikku was sitting by the fire also but she kept silent and never looked at anyone. Kimarhi was also standing away from the fire, alone and only looked to the sky.

"Why are you all so sad," a female voice was heard. Everyone looked around but so no one.

"Who are you and where are you," Lulu asked. A few pryflies flew down from the sky and started to take form. Everyone gasped at whom they all saw.

"Lady Yunalesca," Lulu said.

"I ask again why are you so sad," Lady Yunalesca asked.

"You should know why," Tidus said no making eye contact.

"Tidus," Lulu said scolding him.

"What," was all Tidus said.

"Where is you summoner, Lady Yuna," Yunalesca asked.

"Seymour has captured her," Rikku said. Yunalesca nodded as she was thinking.

"And where is Auron," she asked.

"Who knows. The old man betrayed us and did us away," Tidus said as he sat down near the fire to get warm.

"I see. So he was right about something not being right," Yunalesca said.

"What you knew that there was something wrong with him and you didn't stop it," Rikku yelled, waking up Wakka.

"Hey ya, can you keep it down a bit," Wakka said before catching a glimpse of Lady Yunalesca.

"Lady Yunalesca," Wakka said now noticing her and fully awake. Yunalesca nodded and smile.

"Any ways, yes I knew but I could not interfere," she said.

"Why not," Rikku asked.

"Auron did not want me to," Yunalesca said.

"What," everyone but Kimarhi said.

"Auron had plan. Kimarhi now figured out plan," the big blue ronso said.

"Auron had a plan," Tidus said looking back.

"Yes, and now you all have a pilgrimage to complete," Yunalesca said as she raised her hand and bright flash emitted from it. After the flash died down Lady Yunalesca was the only one standing there.

"I hope your plan works, Auron," she said as she disappears, left only a trail of pryflies.

-

Meanwhile in the dungeon of Bevelle, a few guards were torturing Auron.

"Betray the teachings will you," one guard said as he whipped him in the back. Auron's stuff has been taking and he was only left him with his pants, making his upper body bare.

"This is for the trouble you caused us," the second one said and brought his whip on his back.

"Aaarrrggggh," Auron yelled in pain as the whips made their marks. A bright flash blinded the guards for a bit and when the guards got their vision back a beautiful women stood in front of them.

"Hey, your not allowed," started the one guard but the women waved her hand and both guards fell to the ground unconscious. Auron looked up to see whom it was.

"Your friends are waiting for you," the women said as she waved her hand again and a bright flash emitted. The next thing Auron knew, he was healed, he was unchained, and the door to his cell was open.

"Thank You, Lady Yunalesca," Auron said as he ran out and grabbed his gear which was sitting on a table in the dungeon and made his way up towards the top.

-

Meanwhile at the altar, surrounded by millions and millions of people who are there to witness the marriage of Lady Yuna and Maester Seymour Guado.

"Do you take her to be your wife," the priest asked Seymour.

"Yes," Seymour said with a sadistic smile that wanted to make Yuna puke.

"Do you take him to be your husband," the priest asked Yuna. Yuna hesitated before answering.

"I... I ... I," she started to say but an explosion from the back of the church caught everyone's attention.

"She doesn't," a man said as he entered the church.

"Auron," Yuna said and tried to run but Seymour grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"So you manage to escape, huh Sir Auron. Well that's good now I know you will die when you are killed in front of me," Seymour said.

"Try your best, but I think your going to lose this match," Auron said as he brought his Katana from off his shoulder.

"Guards attack," Seymour said but a bright flash caught everyone's attention.

"Whoa, where are we," Tidus said as he looked down to find a sword in his hand and his body rejuvenated.

"Ya," Wakka said as he spun his blitz ball on his hand.

"Yunie," Rikku said and the group looked towards the front of the church to find Yuna and Seymour.

"You, I thought you were all killed," Seymour yelled.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Seymour but we are going to take you down," Tidus said.

"About time you showed up," Auron said.

"Sorry," was all Kimarhi said.

"Well good now you all can die and I will make sure of it," Seymour yelled and the last Hell Rider appeared from behind him and started to attack.

-

Authors Note: I am going to leave it there and make the ending the next chapter. I know its short but I really didn't want to end the story now. Well anyways give me a feed back.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: Yeah about time I finish this story before I start a new one. Sorry for keep ye all waiting.

Disclaimers note: I don't own FFX. The companies of Square Enix does.

Mayhem broke loose in the temple as people were running for their lives. The Hell Rider with the cross bow was shooting at Tidus and the others, and not holding back for any innocent.

"Get Yuna," Auron said to Tidus as he took out a guard.

"Yes sir," Tidus said as he dodged a guards attack and went for the alter. Seymour was standing on the other side with a tight grip on Yuna's arm.

"Let me go," Yuna said hitting Seymour.

"Your friends will lose," Seymour said as he was unfazed by her attacks.

"Seymour," Tidus yelled jumping over the alter and taking both Seymour and Yuna down. Seymour let go of Yuna and she managed to escape as both Tidus and Seymour wrestled on the ground. Yuna crawled away to a corner but the Hell Rider cut her off by standing in front of her.

"Yuna duck," was all Yuna heard and she hit the ground just as a blitz ball came flying over top of her head and taking the Hell Rider and the beast down.

"Now," Wakka said and Lulu casted a spell.

"Firagra," Lulu said and fried the last Hell Rider.

Seymour finally booted Tidus off of him and sent him over the alter and back towards the others. When he got up, he found that the soldiers either have retreated or been beaten and that the only one's standing in front of him was his enemies.

"You think you have beaten me. I am more powerful than you think," Seymour yelled and his eyes turned a dark crimson red as he started to approach them.

"This isn't good," Rikku said as she prepared an Al-Bhed bomb.

"Yeah but this needs to end now," Auron said standing beside her. Rikku looked up at Auron who kept staring ahead.

"Thank You, Rikku," Auron said not looking down and started towards Seymour.

"That's right let Sir Auron be the first to go down," Seymour said with a laugh.

"He isn't doing it alone," Tidus said as he ran up beside Auron and walked his pace.

"Awe yes, let wonder boy of Zanarkan do it also," Seymour said and then noticed the Ronso join Auron and Tidus side. He only smiled and let them all three attack. Auron swung his Katana and sliced down Seymours left shoulder and stopping half way through his body. Tidus swung his sword and sliced into Seymour right side and stopping right below Auron's katana. Kimarhi shoved his lance right into Seymours left side, going half way through his body. Seymour screamed in pain and bent down.

"We have him," Yuna thought.

"He is finally defeated," Rikku said.

"About time," Lulu said after Rikku but a laugh had caught them all of guard.

Seymour then lifted his head and smiled. His right hand reached around and grabbed Tidus by his head and lifted him in the air and threw him across the temple and into a wall before Tidus could even defend himself. Auron tried to pull his Katana out but found it stuck. Then he found himself being picked up by Seymours right hand and then tossed like Tidus across the temple and into a wall. Kimarhi tried to attack Seymour but Seymour caught the Ronso's arm and threw the ronso behind him into a wall.

"Well that didn't work," Tidus said.

"Yeah, I realize that," Auron answered back.

"You can't win," Seymour said getting everyone's attention to see that the wounds they inflicted on him have healed.

"Now what," Yuna asked.

"We use these," Rikku said and threw an Al-Bhed bomb towards Seymour. Seymour watched as the bomb approached and then put up a barrier before the bomb exploded.

"Did I get him," Rikku said trying to see through the smoke.

"Nope," Seymour said as he raised his arm and cast a freeze spell on Rikku.

"Rikku," Auron and Tidus said as they watch her become a giant statue of ice.

"Now that's four down and three to go," Seymour said but then felt something hit him in the back. Seymour look down to see a lance through his body again.

"Don't you get it Ronso, I can't be killed by the likes of you," Seymour said and he turned around grabbed the Ronso by the head and sent him flying into the nearest wall.

"Kimarhi," Yuna yelled as the ronso laid still on the ground.

"No, you monster," Lulu said and she casted a spell.

"Blizzaga," she yelled. Seymour only sighed and put up his hand.

"Reflect," he said and the spell bounced off of Seymours hand and went back at Lulu.

"Lulu," Wakka yelled and jumped in front of her taking the spell and being frozen.

"Wakka," Lulu said as she fell to her knees and looked at the frozen Wakka in front of her.

"That'll teach him to get in the way," Seymour said and then turned his attention to Yuna and found her in deep concentration.

"What are you doing," Seymour asked as he got closer to Yuna and taking the lance out of his body. Yuna didn't open her eyes but only concentrated on the spell she was working on.

"Firagra," Lulu said as she casted a spell on Seymour to buy Yuna more time. Seymour felt the flames but they were quickly extinguished as the dark pryflies just ate the flames until they where gone.

"Your black magic isn't going to work, witch," Seymour said and threw the lance at Lulu, impaling her in the stomach. Lulu fell to the ground as blood started to fall to the ground.

"Don't you dare touch her," Tidus said as he manage to get himself back to his feet. Seymour stopped and only laughed.

"You can barely stand and yet you think you can fight me," Seymour said.

"No but I can," Auron said as he charged Seymour with his Katana again. Seymour turned and smacked the Katana to the left causing Auron to lose his balance. Seymour caught Auron around the neck and picked him up one handedly.

"Now you parish," Seymour said as he started to squeeze around Auron's neck, cutting off his oxygen supply.

"Seymour stop now," said a womanly voice. Seymour turned to find Lady Yunalesca standing off to the side.

"Are you going to make me," Seymour said as he threw Auron away from him. Auron landed on the grounded and started to cough and heave to get oxygen back in him.

"Yes I will," Lady Yunalesca said and she lifted her arm and pointed at Seymour. A bright light shot out of her finger and hit Seymour. Seymour looked at her as if unfazed.

"That's it. You didn't even kill me," Seymour said with a laugh.

"No but I took one thing away from you, your immortality," Yunalesca said and she disappeared.

"What," Seymour said and turned towards the others.

"Restore," Yuna said as she opened her eyes and looked into the crimson eyes of Seymour. Wakka, and Rikku where unfrozen, as Lulu, Tidus, Auron, and Kimarhi where healed back to normal.

"What but how did you know that forbidden spell," Seymour said but was cut short when a blitz ball hit him in the head. He felt the pain and tried to get away but ran into Kimarhi.

"Now you die," Kimarhi said and shoved his lance right into Seymours chest. Seymour screamed in pain as he dropped back wards with lance still in him.

"I'll be back," Seymour said as he try to get back up.

"Not this time," Tidus said and sliced Seymours head off, killing him.

"Congratulations," they all heard and they all turned to find Lady Yunalesca standing there.

"Thank You, for teaching me that spell, Lady Yunalesca," Yuna said.

"Any time, Yuna," she said and looked at Auron.

"It is time," Yunalesca said.

"Yes," Auron said as he looked over towards Tidus. Tidus looked at him and then towards everyone else and then Yuna last. Yuna saw the sorrow in his eyes.

"I am sorry but I have to go," Tidus said. Yuna shook her head no.

"You can't go," Yuna yelled.

"He must," Auron said.

"But why," Rikku asked.

"Because its my destiny," Tidus said.

"But….. But…," Yuna started but fell into Tidus arms crying.

"I will be back, I promise," Tidus said as he hugged her and let a few tears roll down his cheek.

"The time is now," Yunalesca said as she created a white portal.  
"Alright," Auron said and he entered.

"Okay," Tidus said and both him and Yuna slowly separated.

"Please, come back," Yuna said as they separated

"I will," Tidus said and gave her one last kiss before entering the portal. Lady Yunalesca looked at Yuna.

"You will see him again in the near future," she said an entered the portal herself and then it closed.

After all that has happened Sin was finally defeated and so was Seymour and the story ends just like it did in the video game.

The End

A/N: Finally the story is complete. I hope you all like it and who knows I might make a sequel… an one more thing, since its been a long time since I written or even touch the video game, I am not sure on most of the spelling. So I am sorry on that part.


End file.
